A typical chandelier crystal is a faceted body of glass or clear plastic, e.g. acrylic. A plurality of such crystals are hung in an array around a light source, typically an incandescent electrical lamp, so that light from the lamp passes through and is reflected by facets of the crystals and in part refracted to spectra by the shapes of the crystals. The effect is of a dazzling, multipoint light source and is very attractive.
German utility model 201 12 051 of F. Wild describes uses a faceted jewel-like shade holding a standard incandescent bulb. This fixture emits a pleasant light, but is not readily adaptable to a chandelier.
German patent 199 00 525 of O. Obermaier describes a lamp having a shade, a central incandescent lamp, and a plurality of crystals hung between the shade and the lamp. Such a system provides a nice effect, but is little more than a combination of known devices.
In German patent 101 01 893 of B. Hoffbauer a log-voltage halogen lamp is imbedded by means of a complex heat-resistance socket in a glass ball. The extreme heat generated by the lamp considerably elevates the cost of the unit and the resultant effect so very bright that it is difficult to employ artistically.
Light-emitting diodes (LED's) are used in a Christmas-tree light set described in German utility model 202 01 223 of K. Wang. The individual LED's are fitted to respective transparent blocks. Such a simple unit is not usable in a chandelier.
LED's are also used in the system described in French patent publication 2,807,281 of C. Mermaz. This is a throwaway unit that can be built into a flashlight, a drinking cup, a pool light, a pathway marker, or the like. Once again it is a simple system like that of German '223 described above.